1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical interconnect between flex print and a connector housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connector housings are used to effect a mechanical interconnect with a flexible printed circuit terminal, flex print, flat ribbon cable, and the like which are typically in the form of a flat flexible substrate having a plurality of conductors extending along one or both surfaces thereof. Such a conductor is generally referred to herein as a flex board. Examples of connectors for use with a flex board are described in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,245,024 Evans 4,358,173 Conrad 4,468,074 Gordon 4,509,811 Amano et al 4,630,874 Renn et al 4,634,195 Shoemaker 4,639,063 Mueller 4,640,562 Shoemaker 4,647,131 Van Woensel 4,695,108 Ichitsubo 4,695,258 Hanson et al ______________________________________ There have been limitations incurred in the use of mechanical connectors with flex boards particularly those with very small distances between the conductors on the flex board surface. For example, it is known that mechanical interconnects for use with flex boards having .030 inch centers cause damage to the flex board due to its fragile nature. It is desirable to provide an improved mechanical-type connector. It is also desirable to provide a mechanical connector for use with a flex board which protects the flex board from damage. To this end it is desirable to provide a connector housing which includes a protective nest-like structure which aligns the conductors, maintains spacing as desired, and prevents shorts. It is also desirable to provide a connector housing which provides the necessary individual contact pressure for making the interconnect. It is further desirable to provide a connector housing which allows the flex board to fall into place with ease when assembling the flex board into the housing.